Ronmione Questions and Answers Documentary 1
by HarryPotterFanFics
Summary: Questions and Answers! HarryPotterFanFics answers 'em all!


_Ronmione:_

The Story Behind the Story

Documentary

With HarryPotterFanFics, RonmioneFanFics101, and 3193th

Questions and Answers:

Q: What did you think about when writing the story?

A:

I wrote the Ronmione series, thinking about what I would have wanted. I had always hoped to find out what would happen between Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

During the creation of this story, I also thought about what the readers would want. I promised them action, romance, drama… I knew what I had to do.

Q: What did you want the story to be like?

A:

I wanted to give those readers, a taste of what was really going on at Hogwarts. I wanted the story to be about a few couples, who all wanted someone else, except for 1 couple: Ronmione. I figured that Draco Malfoy would make a great boyfriend to none other, than Luna Lovegood. I always imagined it… but they never really talked to each other, much in the real story, but then I remembered, that what I wanted to do was create almost a sequel to the Deathly Hallows book, in a way.

Q: What year are Hermione and Ron at, in your story, at Hogwarts?

A:

You know, I was actually asking myself the same question. I did not know when I wanted the Ronmione episodes to take place. I guess that the readers may need to just imagine what the time and date and all that is. I can't get it right, to tell you the truth.

Q: When will the action genre of the story begin?

A:

I am not going to tell you too much about that, but all I can say that it will be coming quite soon, and when it does… the readers will be shocked, because I can tell you that it is going to come at the least expected time. There may be a small feeling that it is about to happen, but this feeling will come a lot, through the episodes, so you need to keep your eyes open, because you never know what will happen.

Q: Can you give us a few episode names for the next few episodes?

A:

Hmm… I can give you a few, maybe. As you already know, the second episode is going to be Halo, and I think that it may be coming out very soon. I'm talking soon as in the next one or two days because it's almost complete.

The third episode, is going to be called "Paranoid", inspired by the Jonas Brothers' hit song.

In case you're wondering, I am not basing the episodes on what songs _I _like, but the songs that are hits, and that people will know well.

I have not thought about any more episode titles, but you can look at the end of every story for the next episode's name, and you can just go from there.

Q: Do you think that this is an early time to make a documentary for your story, if so, then why?

A:

Yes, I do think it is an early time to post the first documentary. But I had already announced that I was posting a documentary, sooner than soon, on HarryPotterFanFics, so I figured that I should be making it, and posting it later.

Q: Do you think that the readers will be inspired or glued to your stories?

A:

(laughs) Well, I can't be quite sure, but I think some readers may be a little glued or contained to the stories. But, the stories are not quite… inspiring, so I'm not quite sure about that first one. But, you are what you feel, so I guess that the readers will have to come up with their own thoughts.

Q: How long did it take you to write the first episode, "You Found Me"?

A:

Umm… I believe that it took me about two days. But, it's taking me a much longer time to write "Halo" because I have been posting the "You Found Me" episode on as many websites as I could.

Q: Do you think you could tell us these websites and accounts?

A:

Of course… first of all, my main account is HarryPotterFanFics, on Fan Fiction. I have also posted them on Fan Fiction, with my account, 3193th, and my username for HarryPotterFanFics is RonmioneFanFics101.

Q: Do you think that you will be writing any more Harry Potter fan fictions?

A:

You know, you've already squeezed quite some information out of me, but to tell you the truth, I do not know, yet.

Q: Alright, last question… in your story, will the couples get messed up and seperated?

A:

I already told you that I'm not telling you anything else! You're just going to have to read the stories, once they come out! (Leaves)

Well, I guess he's right. We've got enough information from him, haven't we? At least we know that Draco and Luna have something going on!

But, before this documentary ends, the author of the Ronmione episodes would like to tell you that he does not own anything about Harry Potter. Quote, "All credit goes to J.K. Rowling, whom owns the small spot of love for books in my heart."

Stay tuned for more Ronmione episodes!

TTYL!

Leo and the Mysterious Looking Stone bring the Ronmione episodes to you! Check out 3193th's account for this amazing story!

The End

For now…


End file.
